


Dress Shopping

by alafaye



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Daphne window shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Shopping

"Oh, this store" Daphne said, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the latest thing to catch her eye.

She was in town visiting and she said that even though the wedding was still a year away, she needed to go shopping _now_ for her dress. It at least got us out of my apartment which in the heat wave and being on the top floor was unappealing. We were better off window shopping than sweating at my place.

She stopped in front of a strapless dark green gown that looked more suited to a night at the opera than a wedding. "Wow. It's..."

"Beautiful," she gushed. She fingered the fabric and moved around it. "Isn't it?"

I nodded. "Sure."

She gave me a look. "Come on. I need to know your opinion--it is your wedding after all."

I couldn't help it--I smiled. "It is. Which means that when I'm ready, I'll drag you to the fabulous designer boutiques in Manhattan and get you something you will never be able to afford."

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm through mine, walking over to the other gowns the store sold. "Yeah, right. You mean Brian will pay for it."

I shook my head. "We've decided to share the expenses fifty-fifty."

"And what is he giving you for a wedding present?" she asked. "Something you'll never be able to afford?"

I rolled my eyes, but I knew she was right. "Probably."

"So, see, you're really not paying for anything," she said with a wicked smile. "Oh! This one is nice!" She took a blue high waist gown off it's rack and held it up to herself. "What colors did you choose for the wedding?"

"We actually haven't done anything except choose the date," I admitted. "We've both been so busy."

She turned sharply from where she'd been admiring the gown in a mirror. "What?! There is so much that needs to be done! Please tell you're letting Emmett help you!"

I shrugged. "We haven't told anyone in the Pitts yet, Daph."

She put the gown back on the rack and grabbed my arm, marching us through the doors. "Then it's a good thing you've got me, then, isn't it?" And she was off, going on about the flowers or something.

And yeah, I realized, it is a good thing I've got her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as prompted by IJ's xie_xie_xie.


End file.
